


Don't Get Caught

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Conversations, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor McGonagall visits Ginny in the infirmary, after an 'accident' one week into her sixth year. (Indirect sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496848">A Certain Point of View</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wistfulmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/gifts).



> This ficlet was written on 3/7/16 for [wistfulmemory](http://wistfulmemory.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _Ginny and Professor McGonagall with prank advice_. It seems to be an indirect sequel to [A Certain Point of View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2496848), which itself may or may not be an indirect sequel to [Sauce for the Goose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2496782).

"Miss Weasley, I see you're looking better," Professor McGonagall said as she sat neatly beside Ginny's infirmary bed and tucked the skirt of her robes aside.

Ginny shoved herself a few degrees more toward upright and wished she'd had time to brush her hair and teeth after breakfast. "If this is better, I suppose I should be grateful I've forgotten what happened to cause worse, shouldn't I?" she said, her voice still unnervingly hoarse after two days of recovery from an accident she didn't remember. (And nobody else did either, which suggested... a number of unpleasant possibilities, all of which started with the presumption that her accident was very much _not_ accidental.)

"I shouldn't think so," Professor McGonagall said. "Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. I believe we would all prefer to avoid repetition of this incident."

Ginny shrugged, the gesture pulling painfully at the deep bruise that covered most of her left shoulder and ribcage. "Well. I'll do my best to extrapolate."

Professor McGonagall folded her hands and favored Ginny with a stern look. "An excellent plan. Might I also suggest that you write to your family for support? I know that Percy could share some advice on the responsible exercise of power, and I suspect even the twins might dredge up a word or two of wisdom under the circumstances."

She stuck one hand into her robe pocket and pulled out a small item, which she tossed onto Ginny's lap. "Consider it, and don't push yourself too hard."

As the Professor stood and swept out of the infirmary, Ginny turned the Ton-Tongue Toffee over in her hands and began to smile.


End file.
